In order to efficiently utilize wireless access techniques such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) to cover an area, wireless network planning and optimization are necessary to determine the optimal base station site, in accordance with factors such as geographic environment and wireless channel propagation environment of the area. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating the base station site in Beijing by using wireless access techniques.
Similarly, in order to efficiently utilize wired access techniques such as Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Loop (ADSL) to cover the same area, such as Beijing, as illustrated in FIG. 2, wired network planning and optimization is also necessary to determine the optimal site of the wired device in accordance with factors such as geographic environment and wired channel propagation environment of the area.
The technical solution of the prior art is as follows:
Two access networks are constructed respectively, i.e., a wired access network such as Digital Subscriber Loop (DSL) broadband access network and a wireless network such as WiMAX cellular access network. The wired access network is optimized with the wired access network optimization method, and the wireless access network is optimized with the wireless access network optimization method.
It can be seen from the technical solution of the prior art:
If Carrier A firstly constructed a wired access network covering an area by utilizing wired access techniques, and then constructed a wireless access network covering the same area by utilizing wireless access techniques. Or in the other case, i.e., Carrier B firstly constructed a wireless access network covering an area by utilizing wireless access techniques, and then constructed a wired access network covering the same area by utilizing wired access techniques. As described before, in wireless network planning and wired network planning, optimal sites selection is performed in accordance with their own access techniques respectively, so it may result in difference between the site of an original network device and the optimal site of a newly-added network device. Referring to FIG. 3, the differences between the optimal sites of the original wired devices/wireless Base Stations (BSs) and the optimal sites of the newly-added wireless BSs/wired devices can be up to several kilometers. Therefore, there exists an issue in the prior art that the site selection for the wired devices/wireless BSs of the original network is in contradiction to the site selection for the wireless BSs/wired devices of the newly-added network.
The optimal sites of the wired devices/wireless BSs of the original network are different from the optimal sites of the wireless BSs/wired devices of the newly-added network, and in the prior art, the original network and the newly-added network are independent of each other, so resources can not be efficiently utilized. For example, in the prior art, both the BSs of the wireless access network and the wired devices of the wired network are supplied with AC power supply, and are provided with backup power supplies by using battery pack, Un-interruptible Power Supplies (UPS), power generation set or the second mains power; cable resources of the wireless access network and the wired access network can not be efficiently utilized; and operators usually need to take the land on lease and construct machine-rooms for the BSs of the wireless access network and the wired devices of the wired access network respectively.
Furthermore, it is difficult to uniformly maintain the BSs of the wireless network and the wired devices of the wired network, which can result in high maintenance cost.